


The First Time

by zayn_is_horany



Series: Hotel Rooms and Late Nights [1]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayn_is_horany/pseuds/zayn_is_horany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't help but to start thrusting up into Tim's mouth, and Tim seems ok with it. This leads to full-on facefucking quickly, Buster thrusting his hips up fast and hard, making Tim nearly gag on his thick cock. They both love it though, especially Buster who's a mess of loud moans and "Oh, Tim"s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

Neither of them really know how they ended up here--up until this point, it just was all kind of a blur--but neither of them really cared because what was happening now was _so_ _good_. Admittedly, they had both wanted this for a very long time.

They were standing at the end of the bed in Tim's room, furiously kissing each other. Their hands were all over each other; grabbing, felling, rubbing. Tim started unbuttoning Buster's shirt before Buster took over and finished unbuttoning it then threw it to the ground. While he was at it, he decided to pull Tim's shirt over his head and get rid of that too. Tim could now start kissing down Buster's bare body, muscular with some light brown hair in some places. As he made his way further towards his button and fly, he started undoing them. By the time he got to Buster's bellybutton, his jeans were around his knees, and the second he got to the waistband of his underwear, they joined his jeans.

Tim stood up and kissed Buster a bit more until he pushed him so that he was sitting on the end of the bed. Tim got on his knees and started sucking Buster and he instantly starting making noise. Quietly saying things like "Oh Tim, yeah... Like that." He pulled himself up onto the bed, kicking his jeans and underwear off during the process. He was laying on his back and Tim followed up there, continuing where he left off.  He gave amazing head--the best he's ever had--Buster thinks. He pulls his upper body up, resting on his elbows so he can watch Tim. He can't help but to start thrusting up into Tim's mouth, and Tim seems ok with it. This leads to full-on facefucking quickly, Buster thrusting his hips up fast and hard, making Tim nearly gag on his thick cock. They both love it though, especially Buster who's a mess of loud moans and "Oh, _Tim_ "s.

It's only a matter of a few minutes before Buster slows down and pulls Tim off, fearful of cumming and making it all end much too soon.

Tim stands up and takes his pants and underwear off in one swift movement. Buster just stays on the bed and watches him do this, and he really likes what he sees. Tim is hairless pretty much everywhere, just a bit of hair on his legs. He has a surprisingly toned body, it isn't too muscular though, just the right amount. He stands there for a bit, just letting Buster observe for a moment while he lazily jerks off before he asks "What do you want now?" "Do you have lube?" Buster asks back. Tim points to the table next to him, a bottle of lube is right there, and Buster feels dumb for a moment, but he just picks it up and says "hands and knees."

They get ready and lined up, Buster gives his ass a couple slaps, and starts to slowly push in. Tim's been with a couple guys before so he's used to it and he's pretty relaxed so it's not long before Buster is all the way in and starts thrusting. The room is instantly filled with moans and heavy breathing, with some nice dirty talking thrown in too. Buster can't stop staring at Tim's ass and slapping it, _Jesus Christ_ , it's just magnificent. The only time Buster takes his hands off Tim's ass is when he does some hair pulling. Tim is furiously jerks himself off, this is by far the best sex he's ever had. Buster really knows how to give it - when to speed up, how hard to thrust, how to make Tim beg until he's sounding like a whore. Buster then starts giving it to Tim hard and fast, very fast. Tim is moaning, practically screaming in pleasure and dear lord it's turning him on. "Ahh shit, Tim, I'm gonna cum" "Wait I wanna see." Tim says, and Buster quickly pulls out so Tim can get on his back. Buster strokes his cock only a couple times before he's cumming across Tim's body, streams of the hot liquid hitting his chest and stomach. And seeing that is all it takes for Tim to cum onto himself, sending cum flying into the air then onto his abs.

Buster collapses next to Tim and they kiss before passing out next to each other--truly exhausted from what just happened.

 


End file.
